


incomplete perfection

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happier world, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Post Clone Wars, Post-Canon, Romance, anakin skywalker - Freeform, just happiness, some happy for the snarky old couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Obi Wan lost a lot of things. The lives of his loyal soldiers, a bit of his connection to peace and quiet, and his arm.But after the Clone Wars, Obi Wan returned to the one thing— or person, really— he never lost during the war, during his Jedi years, and his padawan years. Knowing that she was waiting for him too made it all feel like a cheesy romance story Obi Wan sometimes hears about where the hero leaves on a journey before returning to the woman he loved.He supposes that maybe she does see him as her hero. And if she doesn't, well, he can settle on calling himself her husband. That was fine with him too.





	incomplete perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot to accompany some fanart of Duke of Mandalore! Obi Wan by sigeberts on tumblr uwu

 

Blurry shapes, all of them, but vaguely humanoid.

Streaks of swirling black and red,

Flash of gold,

Stripes of deep black speckled with white,

A familiar blue among the chaos— the  _ chaos _ .

There’s passion thickly populating the air, and fear, sadness, and so…  _ so  _ much anger.

What’s happening? Where is this place? What—

“— Obi!” A breathless voice calls out from the ebbing darkness, and for a moment, a single name rises from within the myriad of disorder. Alarm floods throughout everything so quickly that Obi Wan feels as if he’s drowning.

Then, Obi Wan gasps, jerking awake and finding himself bathed in warm sun rays. Sitting in quite a comfortable chair, a desk is sitting in front of him with data pads strewn about in a fashion that seemed organized yet unorganized at once. There’s a teacup sitting on its little plate, undisturbed and still half full. He narrows his eyes at the tea, blinking a few times before rubbing he rest of the drowsiness away. He reaches out to touch the side of the cup, humming when he feels a warmth trickle past the delicate sides.

With one hand, Obi Wan takes the cup and brings it to his lips, sipping down the rest of his neglected tea. It works wonders on his mind, blotting out the adrenaline that had been rushing through his veins from his dream despite being lukewarm. 

His dream…

Now, if anyone asked him what his dream was about, Obi Wan could safely answer that he couldn’t remember. All of the details had cleared like a fog in his mind, just as most dreams seem to do, leaving just the colour gold and blue hanging in the corners of his mind like dew drops in the morning. Perhaps he had a dream about Satine? 

_ “What a nice thought,”  _ Obi Wan thinks to himself as the rest of the tea runs its course down Obi Wan’s throat. He hums with satisfaction, placing the cup back into its place. 

All is peaceful and yet something about it bothers him.

In his seat in front of a window overlooking the high buildings of the city, he can vaguely pick out the hustle and bustle of Sundari just past the transparent surface. There’s something nostalgic in the way the sounds of a population milling about in their own business that tugs at his heart. It doesn’t take long for him to remember just how much of a deeper impact the Clone Wars has had on his mind and heart.

The busy sounds of speeder engines, like the hangar bays of a Star Cruise,

The voices of the Mandalorians, like the murmur of clones on and off duty, 

The gentle warmth of his spot, like the air in the Jedi Temple,

Obi Wan’s heart squeezes at these memories. No matter how horrible and how much he detested the Clone Wars, nothing could ever replace the sense of connection he had with the others bonded with him through the need to keep the peace intact throughout the galaxy. Nothing could replace the loyalty of his battalion and the presence of Commander Cody. Nothing could ever replace any of that, especially those fleeting days with the Jedi Order.

Yet, now with the Clone Wars over, ended by some skirmish involving Anakin and Mace against Palpatine with some details that were glossed over in his mind, Obi Wan finds himself sitting alone. It’s not like he doesn’t know the details of the “final battle,” as Anakin puts it, it’s just that he didn’t exactly want to think about it. Sometimes, the present just isn’t a time for reflection, and as much as he wanted to delve into the happiness shrouded in the sad memories of yesterday, there are things that made now much more enjoyable.

“Obi?”

Speak of the devil.

Obi Wan turns around in his chair, his own grey-blue eyes meeting with a soft blue and a small smile. Satine steps into the room, taking regal steps admitting to her countless years of careful etiquette practice.

“It seems you’re having quite the trouble with the work, Obi,” Satine teases, placing a hand onto the smooth surface of the desk. With one glance back towards the mess upon the table, the smile on her face seems to grow.

“Well, I’m not exactly used to doing work like this,” Obi Wan responds with a chuckle, glancing over the devices with screens now darkened and turned off due to the lack of use scattered about.

“I  _ did _ suggest for you to do something instead, Obi,” Satine reminds him while letting out a laugh of her own. The sound of her laugh fills the air, bouncing along the gentle breeze that trickles past the window above. 

That’s when obi Wan stops laughing, instead choosing to watch as Satine continues. Her eyes are on the the mess on the table, and in the few seconds Obi Wan has before Satine notices that he’s stopped laughing, he lets himself bask in the warmth of her smile, her laugh, and everything else he can see of the woman before him. 

It really  _ is _ strange how often the mind and the heart will forget just how radiant a person can look when they’re just laughing. It’s strange how, even after all these years of calling her image into his mind while mapping out the fine lines of her wrinkles during these past few months, he’ll know exactly what she looks like, yet still find the reason to stare for hours. He never gets tired of it and he knows he’ll never stop doing it.

Is this what love is like? Obi Wan would often catch Anakin staring at Padme, and with the closing months of the Clone Wars and the eventual departure of the Jedi Order by both Anakin and himself, his former padawan did nothing to hold himself back from his wife of a handful of years. Obi Wan had heard from Ahsoka that Anakin would spend  _ hours _ speaking with Rex— and surprisingly not putting off the clone captain with his long winded and one sided conversation of the female senator— just talking about Padme or staring at her from across the room during meetings. Thankfully, Padme herself had just enough professionalism to keep herself from staring back.

Force knows that they still  _ did _ often stare at each other from across the room when the opportunity arose.

“Is there something on my face?” asks a voice that draws Obi wan’s attention back into reality.

“Yes, my dear,” Obi Wan answer before smiling and reaching up to cup Satine’s cheek, “perfection.”

Satine glances away bashfully at the sudden compliment before she giggles softly again. It melts his heart to be able to let himself go after all these years of pining himself. It really does feel like a dream come true, now that he thinks about it, and to be able to touch her the way he can now feels like  _ more _ than just a dream come true.

“You always know what to say to warm my heart,” Satine says in a voice so soft. He watches her hand trail up the side of the chair before meeting with his arm. There, she frowns. “I’ve never quite gotten used to this, have I?”

Obi Wan glances over to the arm. It looks normal, covered in skin that matches perfectly with his other arm, only he knows what’s underneath does not match the rest of his body. In an accident he doesn’t particularly enjoy remembering— of course, who would enjoy any memories like this— during the later years of the Clone Wars, a choice was made on his part to get a prosthetic arm, very much like Anakin did years before.

“Would you prefer me to take it off?” Obi Wan inquires before Satine grimaces.

“Whatever is comfortable with you,” she answers. Obi Wan knows she dislikes bringing up the topic of arm, as it is something connected to the war she so hates, but he knows her heart is true. With or without the arm, he knows she loves him very much.

“Then, could you help me get take it off? I think a break is in order for me from it for a moment.” Obi Wan looks up to the woman and she smiles the same sweet smile she always sends him before leaning forward and placing her small hands around the start of where the prosthetic arm begins.

Obi Wan knew he wouldn’t like the strange limb and requested that it would be removable. He always makes sure to thank himself for doing just that for times like these.

“And you mentioned a break?” Satine’s voice is hopeful as she gently lifts the limb out from Obi Wan’s sleeves and onto the table. It’s really eerie to see something that’s supposed to be his arm, but actually isn’t, and isn’t connected to his body and he doubts he’d ever get used to it.

“Do you have something in mind?” Obi Wan answers before standing up from his seat. He stretches out his limbs for a quick second before immediately holding out his hand towards Satine.

“I was thinking about a walk,” she answers after humming. “As you can see, it’s perfect weather outside.”

“Well,” Obi Wan starts as he passes a glance towards the window, “I’m sure I’ve something much more perfect than the weather before.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

Obi Wan looks to her face and the words he wants to say are almost trapped at his throat. He lets himself take in the sight of Satine dressed in clothes he knows were picked to match his as they bath within the warm glow of the sunny sky. But he knows not to stare for too long, otherwise, he’d be staring for hours trying to map her eyes out for the millionth time.

“You,” he answers before leaning forward. He presses his lips to her temples before pulling away and letting Satine do the same to himself.

“As always, a master of words,” Satine comments before gently pulling him forward and towards the door. 

Obi Wan chuckles at the title that tumbles from her lips and his heart leaps and bounds across his chest. He lets her guide him along, through hallways and doorways, until he finally feels the sunlight warm his skin. He really does miss those days when the outside was the place he spent most of his time with those he thought of as friends and even brothers within an arm's reach of him.

But that was the past, and for the present, he wouldn’t trade anything for it.

Especially not when the present had Satine by his side.


End file.
